One, Two, Three Strikes You're out!
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: One-shot with Epilogue. Yamamoto loves baseball. Tsubame loves Yamamoto and baseball, but she plays softball as a catcher. One day the boys need a back-up catcher. Who will fill in? Yamamoto is a year older. YamamotoXOC Warning some Baseball terms!
1. One, Two, Three Strikes You're Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own hitman reborn or its characters and settings.**

This is a one-shot featuring Yamamoto, keep in mind Yamamoto is one year older than he is in the series.

Enjoy! Comment and Review!

* * *

><p>"A new school year means a new sports season, and it's springtime! My favorite sport begins, baseball. Even though I'm a girl I love to watch the games, for one reason in particular, Yamamoto-sama." A young girl, short brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and brown eyes to match, spoke shiningly from a near by field.<p>

"Tsubame! If you love baseball so much go join the team! We're in the middle of practice." One of the other girls shouted to the talkative girl.

"Haha," She scratch the back of her head, "Sorry, Sorry, I'll focus now!" She laughed.

"Besides the school would never allow a girl on the baseball team, that's why they have softball." One of the other girls answered back to their higher-up.

"Alright, Alright." The captain called out, "Enough of the chit-chat lets practice!"

"HAI!" the team cheered in unison, as all the girls grabbed the mitts and threw the similar yet wider balls than the near by boys' team.

After practice was over, everyone would enter the changing room and get ready to head home. The captain then would announce when their up coming game was and who would be starting.

"TSUBAME!"

"h-HAI!" the small brunette shouted.

"You're in luck, you're our starting catcher for the next game, but if I see you talking or staring out in space at anymore practices YOU'RE ON THE BENCH FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON! UNDERSTAND!" the captain had warned.

"H-HAI CAPTAIN CHIHARU!" Tsubame shouted back.

"Good, then everyone is dismissed." The captain concluded as everyone began filing out of the locker rooms.

"Hehe, I guess that means you can't watch Yamamoto anymore." One of Tsubame's friends placed an arm around hers. "How did someone as short as you get to be a starter, it's not fair, and you're a 1st year."

"Shut up, Shun." The small girl tried to brush of her friend, Shun's, arm.

"Tehe, I'm just joking." Shun said before lifting her arm before messing up her friend's hair. Tsubame frowned. "But you are really good, like one of the best on the team." Shun added trying to make up for messing with her friend. "Come on, let's get some shave ice before heading home today, my treat!" her friend smiled, batting her eyes, trying to win back Tsubame's friendship.

"Haha, ok ok… I'll race you there." The girls took off and left in a flash, so that no one could see them, except someone did.

The next day came, and Tsubame and Shun walked into school together like every other day. They watched their classmates joke and play around with each other while some of the upper classmen would flirt and kiss each other. Tsubame and Shun would talk and giggle as they made their way to class, only today way different, as they were walking Tsubame bumped into someone falling backwards and landing on her butt.

"Ow!" she whined, "watch where you're go…" she looked up to see who pushed her over; it was none other than the famous Yamamoto Takashi.

"Sorry, let me help you up." Yamamoto reached his hand towards the girl.

"Ya-ya-Yamamoto-sama!" the girl shot up, over looking the hand giving to her. "Haha." She scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." She bowed to her sempai. "I should have been paying more attention, I'm sorry Yamamoto-sama."

"HAHA." She heard him chuckle. "sama? Haha, It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, you can drop the honorific. Sorry for the trouble." He said turning around and heading to the other direction.

"Hai…" the girl replied in a dream-like state, as she watched her crush disappear in a sea of students. "Yamamoto." She whispered quietly testing the name, before snapping out of her delusion and turning to her friend screaming, "AHHH! I JUST TALKED TO YAMAMOTO-SAMA! DID YOU SEE THAT?" She eagerly called to her friend.

"No need to shout, and I thought he told you to drop the honorific, I think you scared him with that, can't you call him sempai like the rest of us." Shun answered referring to the rest of the kids in their class.

"NO!" She pumped her fish with fire in her eyes, "Cause Sempai doesn't show how much of a hero he is, he is a role model to all, and shines brighter than the sun. He is the person I admire most, that's why I practice so hard."

"HA HA HA!" Her friend laughed loudly, "You practice? You're more likely to get distracted by a butterfly than actually practice."

Tsubame frowned. "But I do practice." She said under her breath so her friend could not hear.

"Anyways we're gunna be late let's go." Shun grabbed her sulking friend and made it to class on time.

Tsubame sat at her desk by the window her chin resting on the palm of her hand as her teacher lectured the class about math. "This is so boring." She thought as she looked at the clock. "Only one more class." She smiled as she looked out the window with a side-glance. Soon the hour was up and the next subject changed to history. The brown-haired girl looked out the window and saw the man she adored outside dressed in sweats with the rest of his class. She stared out that window for the whole hour of class, following his every movement as he ran or kicked a ball or whatever they had to do that class period. Tsubame couldn't help put smile.

"Tsubame… TSUBAME!" the sensei called.

"H-H-Hai!" she replied.

"Tsubame, will you ever pay attention." Her teacher placed a hand on his face as to show his annoyance with the small girl.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said looking down at her desk.

"What am I going to do with you?" he questioned the young girl. She frowned as some of the kids snickered at her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Should I move you seat else where? That way you won't be taunted to look outside." The teacher suggested.

"N-NO! SENSEI! I'LL BE GOOD AND PAY ATTENTION! I PROMISE!" the girl yelled, while her friend near by giggled, knowing the girl's true nature.

"Alright." The teacher sighed and went on with his lesson.

Finally, school was over. Shun and Tsubame ran to the changing rooms and got ready for their practice. They raced out to the field and started to warm up. Practice began and continued like every other day, only to day a smaller ball flew onto their field.

"I got it!" Tsubame called, racing to the ball and picking it up. She was about to throw it back when she heard a voice.

"Haha, sorry about that. Sometimes I just get so in the game I lose all control." It was Yamamoto.

"Haha," she imitated, "I understand no worries." She tossed the ball of the fence and he caught it.

"Hey Chiharu!" a different voice called, to her captain.

"What? Isamu, We're in the middle of practice and have a big game coming up." She called to the other captain of the boy's team.

"Can you spare a catcher? Ours hurt his wrist and needs a rest. These other pansies can't catch this guy's pitch." He pointed to Yamamoto who just laughed.

Chiharu looked around and stopped at Tsubame with an evil grin.

"Actually you can. Tsubame here is going to be our starting catcher next game but she has a habit of spacing out maybe you can knock some sense into her." She grinned at Yamamoto, knowing of his talents.

"Y-you want me to… to catch for…" she gulped and looked Yamamoto. It wasn't because she was afraid of the way he throws the ball, she was just embarrassed, she was going to catch for her idol; it was like a dream come true.

"H-HAI!" she saluted enthusiastically as she ran over to the near by field. Some of the girls laughed at her knowing Yamamoto's scary talent, while others glared because she got to play with the cute boys.

"Alright." The boys captain called walking up to her, "You're a bit short but if you can catch his ball without complaining I won't see a problem with it, but you have to keep up with us for the whole practice, I won't go easy on you cause you're a girl." The boy's captain, Isamu, lectured.

"HAI SEMPAI!" Tsubame shouted.

"Haha, I like you're spirit," the older student teased, "NOW GO GET OUR EQUIPMENT ON AND LETS STARTED WE ALREADY LOST A LOT OF TIME!"

"HAI!" Everyone shouted in chorus.

Tsubame got ready and ran to home plate standing behind it. With her uncovered hand, she hit her mitt signaling she was ready and got in her stance. Yamamoto nodded picking up his front foot before placing it back down, flicking his wrist and throwing the small red stitched ball. In an automatic reflects, Tsubame closed her mitt. It was silent for a moment, before she looked in her mitt and saw that ball there; she picked it up and threw it back to her partner.

She took off her glove, "Ouch…." Her hand was red from how hard he threw the ball.

"Awww, is baseball too hard for a wittle girl like you." A boy taunted from the outfield. "Why don't you go home and play with you're dollies." This made some of the other boys join in the laugh.

Tsubame lowered her head.

"Awww I think we made her cwy." The boy continued to tease.

She placed the glove back on her hand, raising her head. She was glaring at the boys with fire in her eyes. She smiled, "That was nothing." She laughed. Yamamoto joined her and practice continued.

"Good Practice Everyone," Isamu's voice bombed, "Hit the showers!"

He walked over to Tsubame who was packing her things. "You too." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You did really well today, I hope, if we ever need a practice catcher you will be willing to help out again."

"I'D LOVE TO!" She answered in delight.

He laughed, "Anyways how's you hand?"

She grabbed her wrist and twisted it. "Better than I thought it would be." She laughed.

"Alright, well you can go now and get ready to leave, hopefully all the girls haven't left yet." The captain let her go. She nodded and started to head the opposite way of all the boys.

"TSUBAME!"

She heard her name being called as she turned around swiftly.

"Tsubame!" it was Yamamoto running towards her, "Good job today, here." He had her a tube of cream. "It's for your hand, sorry if I threw it too hard." She took it.

"T-th- thank you!" she bowed, which caused him to laugh.

"No need with all the formalities. Anyways take care." He shouted heading in the direction on the boys' changing rooms.

She was never going to forget this day.

The next morning came and as Tsubame got ready for school she realized, her hand really hurt. Some spots on her hand were blue while others were still red. She sighed and finished getting ready enduring the pain. "It was worth it." She thought to herself. She put some cream on it and wrapped it so that the stick ointment would get on all her school supplies and left for school meeting up with Shun.

"So how did you do yesterday? I thought you were gunna die. Everyone was making bets on how long you would last." She joked.

"I'm fine… It was fun." She smiled.

"Haha, as long as you didn't die." Her friend added as they made their way to class.

The school day was normal; she spaced out, got yelled at by the teacher, saw Yamamoto in his gym class, and then it was time for practice again. Tsubame couldn't get out of her seat fast enough; she bolted down the stairs changed in a flash and was waiting at the field for everyone to get there.

"Tsubame!" She heard her captain's voice call to her. She turned around. "I heard you did very well yesterday. Since their catcher is still on leave, why don't you practice there again, you seem to focus a little more there, but if I do this I wanna see that focus in the up-coming game got that?"

"HAI SEMPAI!" she saluted.

"Good, now go and practice!" she shouted at the petite girl, who smiled on her way to the boys' field.

"Isamu-Sempai!" The girl called, "I'm practicing with you again, is that ok?" She shouted running towards the boys.

"Yep! I talked to Chiharu about it earlier. Suit up!" He ordered.

She did as she was told and got into position again. Today they were having a scrimmage against each other. Of course she and Yamamoto were on the same team. Even though he was the best player on the team, the rest of the boys didn't think Tsubame so highly and named her the weakest link, which acted as a counter place to Yamamoto's power.

They started the game on the field the other team was at bat. No one on the other team was able to hit Yamamoto's pitches and Tsubame always caught them. After three perfect strike outs, it was their turn at bat. Other people on their team batted well, one hit a double, hit a ground ball single to the third baseman, and another struck out. Now it was, Yamamoto's turn at bat. With a man on 2nd and 1st, Yamamoto hit a pop up that flew all the way towards left field. The left fielder ran to catch it but it was hit to farther for him to make it in time. Yamamoto got to 2nd base and the one on 1st made it to third, wile the other guy scored a run. Next it was Tsubame's turn. She walked up to the plate helmet on her head and bat in hand. She stood on the left side of the plate. "Haha, so this girl thinks she can bat lefty." The pitcher joked, before getting ready to pitch a fastball at the small girl. The girl watched the ball fly over the plate. It went by so fast she didn't know what to think. Luckily for her, the pitcher didn't judge right for her height and she got a ball. As her turn at bat went one, she ended up with 3 balls and 2 strikes. One more pitch, and her fate would be decided.

Yamamoto was smiling at her and encouraging, yelling, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Isamu did the same think, even though he was on the other team, they were all apart of the same school and everyone needed encouragement to grow.

Pitcher got ready. He put all his weight on his back foot, he raise his hands and front leg. Pulled his arm back, and as he stepped forward he released the ball with a flick of a wrist, as the ball zoomed towards home plate. Tsubame saw the ball rushing towards her and swung hoping for impact. She did it, but it was a foul ball. The catcher behind reach out and caught it, which lead to her out. She frowned but Yamamoto shouted, "Don't worry! You'll get 'em next time!"

She smiled knowing she had someone to back her up. The inning went on and their team scored another run before they entered the next inning and Yamamoto went back to pitching.

They were in the lead by 2, and they kept that lead until the last inning. Yamamoto's arm was getting tired after pitching so many strikes and they had to switch pitchers. That pitcher gave up 4 runs and they had two outs now with a person on third and 1st. The person at bat and 3 balls and one strike. The pitcher threw the ball; the batter hit it. The ball popped up. As Tsubame saw this happen, she ripped off her helmet and dove for the ball, catching it in her glove as she fell to the ground dirtying her clothes with dirt stains.

They switched positions again. By now the score was 6 to 5, with them losing by one. All they needed to do was get two runs in and they would win. By the time it was Yamamoto's turn to bat, they already had 2 outs with a runner on 2nd. Yamamoto waited for the right pitch and swung as hard as he could at the ball. The person at 2nd scored, while Yamamoto waited at 2nd. Now it was Tsubame's turn at bat. The game was tied and now was the do or die moment. She needed to hit the ball to win she was determined. Fate rested in her hands. Yamamoto shouted encouraging words but they only made her feel worse if she messed up it would be her fault. The pitcher threw the ball and as if a moment of déjà vu, she had 3 balls and 2 strikes. One more pitch and it would be the end. She took a deep breath and blocked out everything. She watched, as if in slow motion, the pitcher step and throw the ball right at her. For a moment she closed her eyes a swung hoping she choose the right moment. She waited to feel the pressure of contact and a soon as that bat hit that ball she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Everything for a moment was a blur and she touched the bag and turned around to see the damage. Yamamoto was on the ground paused in the stance he had as he slid into base. The catcher had the ball in his mitt, pressed on Yamamoto. Now all they had to do was wait for the call. The umpire shouted, "He's… SAFE!"

Everyone cheered and ran towards Yamamoto congratulating him and saying how awesome of a player he was and the he could make it to the major leagues. Tsubame walked back towards the team.

"Good Job!" some pated her shoulder. It was Captain Isamu.

"Th- Thank You!" she bowed.

"Haha." He laughed. "You deserve it. If you hadn't hit that ball Yamamoto wouldn't have been able to make it home or score a run. You guys would have lost. So good work today. I'm going to gather everyone and we'll have a cool down before we head for the showers. Go relax for a second."

She nodded and went to her bag to get some water and downed the bottle in seconds.

"Nice hit!" She heard from behind her.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she turned around to see her crush, "Nice slide."

"Ha ha." He chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't have done it without you. By the way, nice catching too, we need a good catcher now that ours is out."

She smiled, not sure what to say.

"Well let's go." Yamamoto could hear the captain shouting, it was time for cool downs. They ran towards the rest of the team and followed the person who was leading the exercise before they hit the lockers.

The next day came, only one more day until the big game. Tsubame was having so much fun at practices she completely forgot, until time for practice came.

"Tsubame!" Chiharu called, "Today you'll be with us. We need to get ready for the game tomorrow and work on a strategy, got it?"

"HAI! CAPTAIN!" She shouted. She loved her team but felt sort of sad she couldn't play baseball that day, but went on with practice catching the ball, throwing, and hitting it. The captain explain the strategy and who would be were and who were who's back-ups, and so on and so forth. Tsubame could barely pay attention it was so dull, but she knew if she didn't she won't be able to play, and she knew her captain did not joke about things like that. When everything was said, the girls go changed and went home. They need a good meal tonight and a good rest, and that's what Tsubame did.

The next morning came and she got up and ran to school. She didn't pay much attention to school that day because today was the big game and she was starting! This was a big deal. She smiled and thought about Yamamoto. It was his first year the year before and he was the first first year to make starters on the baseball team, She felt she had to follow in his footsteps, only with softball. Finally, the end of the school day came. She ran to the changing rooms where the rest of the girls were getting dressed and the captain spoke encouraging words to pump them up. "We got this girls." Captain Chiharu would say, "Even though they are our rivals, this team has been able to defeat them every year I was on this team, and I'm not going to let that change today. Not only that, but also this team is 10 times strong than it was 2 years ago, we can do this. Just stay focused, stay strong, and remember teamwork, all for one and one for all. LET'S DO THIS!" she cheered as the rest of the team joined in.

The game started like another. Tsubame did her best as catcher and made some great plays, and stopped a player trying to steal 2nd base. Finally it was her turn at bat. She knew once she hit that fastball when she practiced with the boys, nothing could get past her. She felt confident. Expect as she turned towards home plate and set up in position, she saw in the crowd, a boy with spike black hair and brown eyes. He was tall so he stuck out in the sea of people. It was Yamamoto. All of a sudden, the pressure seemed to over come her. She forgot everything and she couldn't think. In the mean time, She had already got 2 strikes, before her captain called time. She sulked into the dugout.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINK!" shouted her captain.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU STARTED OF SO WELL!" her captain sighed, "Do I need to take you out of the came.

"N-NO!" She pleaded. "I-I-I can do this!"

"You better." Her captain warned. "You got one more chance."

With those last words, timeout was over as she slunk back to the plate. She lifted the bat over her shoulder with her eyes covered by her helmet.

"Aww, is the little baby scared. It's such a big ball and she can't hit it. Maybe she should go home and cry to her mommy." The catcher behind her taunted.

The pitcher got ready, Tsubame read the movements, the pitch was different from baseball. The pitcher made a big circle with her arm, she released it as soon as it hit her hip and the ball flew underhanded towards the plate. Tsubame swung and as soon as she felt the impact she ran to 1st. Once she got there, she looked for the ball and the next bag. No one was there and the ball was still out on the field. She ran as fast as she could a slid. She made it to 2nd and was safe. She got an RBI (aka she helped get a run in). The rest of the game went just the same and in the end they had won, just like the captain said they would. They cheered and jumped on each other, hugging one another, before lining up and shaking hands with the defeated team.

"GREAT JOB GUYS!" Chiharu shouted, "NOW LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Everyone cheered as they followed their captain down the streets and ended up at a sushi bar. As they walked in, they were greeted with a cheer. "GREAT JOB!" It was Isamu and Yamamoto. Tsubame giggled.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ISAMU?" Chiharu pointed at the other captain.

"Can't a captain congratulate another captain without being yelled at, what's so wrong with that? Besides, I want to congratulate my star catcher." He grabbed Tsubame by the shoulders.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS, SHE'S MINE!" Chiharu chased after Isamu, who quickly let go of Tsubame and ran.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed at the sight, "You know, Captain Isamu like Chiharu-sempai." Leaned down and told the clueless girl.

"R-r-really?" She looked up with at him with big eyes.

"HAHA!" he chuckled at her expression. "Really!"

"Hey, what are you doing here anyways?" Tsubame finally asked.

"Well, this is my dad's shop." He stated, "And because I wanted to ask good job on the win you did great." He added with a smile.

She blushed, 'Th-th-thank you." She tilted her head down to hide her blush.

"Ever thought of doing it for a living?" the older boy asked.

"OH! I WOULD LOVE TOO!" she answered, "but my parents think it's a bad idea." She included with a frown.

"Well, don't listen to them, do what you love, and if that's what you wanna do, I know you'll be great at her." Tsubame smiled at her sempai.

"Hai." She answered with a smile.

"Is Yamamoto going to go to the major leagues?" she asked in return.

"I hope so, but sometimes, some things are more important than others." For that moment, when Tsubame looked up at Yamamoto, he looked, out of the worldly beautiful, which made her smile like the sun.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed please comment and review! thank you!<p> 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue- One, Two, Three Strikes You're out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hitman Reborn!**

Please enjoy!

Comment and review!

* * *

><p>Tsubame was now depressed. Softball and baseball season were over. She couldn't practice with Yamamoto or watch his games anymore. She won't have any reason to see him anymore unless she passed him in the halls. She would forever have to look out her window and gaze from a distance. All this made her sad. Chiharu and Isamu finally got together and started dating after their sports' seasons were over. Tsubame would eat lunch every day with Shun and walk to and from school with her. Everything fell back into its route before she had met Yamamoto. She fell back into her old self and would space out often. She would stop listening to people half way through their sentences. Life seemed bleak without Yamamoto their to lighten her way. She continued everyday the same till one day.<p>

"Hey Tsubame!" Shun called to her.

"Hai?" she answered back.

"Come on!" she said pulling her friend by the arm.

"What?" she questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Shun looked at her friend, realizing she did and sighed, "You said you would come with me you a sushi shop in town. They're having a special and I don't want to miss it. You said you would come." Shun made a pouty face.

Tsubame sighed, "Fine I'll go."

Shun jumped off cheering and she pulled her clueless friend around the town. The walked for what seemed like hours.

"Are we there yet?" Tsubame complained, "Did you get lost?" she accused her friend.

"No, no, it's right here!" Shun pulled her to a door and opened it. A flood of light filled their eyes. There were tons of people. It was the whole softball and baseball teams. The banner read, "GOOD JOB THIS YEAR!"

"Come on!" Shun tugged Tsubame fiercely, "It's a party for both teams isn't this great. Look Yamamoto's over there." Pointing to the boy in a white shirt and gray pants, as she pushed her friend into the seat next to him leaving her to fend for herself.

"H-h-hi…. Yamamoto." Tsubame said quietly.

"Haha, hey Tsubame, here have some sushi." He pushed some in her face. She took one. "I'm glad you could make it, I missed having practice together. We should practice year round; you know to not get out of shape. I need a good catcher."

Tsubame blushed, "H-hai." She answered unable to say 'no' to the beautiful boy.

"R-r-really?" he asked ecstatically.

"Mhmm." She hummed with a nod.

His smile grew. "ALRIGHT! WE'RE GUNNA BE GREAT NEXT YEAR, THESE TWO TEAMS WILL BE UNBEATABLE!" he shouted for the whole room to hear.

Tsubame giggled at him and he laughed smiling at her.

"Tsubame." He said under his breath.

"Mhmm?" she questioned.

"N-n-nothing!" he threw his hands up in defense. "I was just thinking, you're name means swallow, r-right?"

"Umm…" Tsubame thought a second a little taking back by the random question. "Yea. Why do you ask?"

"Haha." He laughed again, "No reason I just thought it was ironic that's all."

"Ironic?" she looked confusedly at him.

"Umm… yea, I kinda have a pet Swallow." He answered unsure of how to explain his box weapon.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep!" he confirmed proudly.

"That's really cool, maybe I can see him sometime?' she seemed to question.

Yamamoto looked down at her unsure of how to answer that question. "Maybe? Or maybe you could be my little swallow?" she looked away from her because his face was bright red and he wanted to hide his embarrassment from her.

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"Do you like me?" he asked once his face returned to its normal color, only this time Tsubame turned bright red.

"Umm… um…umm… is it that obvious?" she looked around hoping one of her friends would save her but seeing as there was no one around she confessed, "Yes, I like you a lot. I watch you from my classroom everyday when you have gym, you're my idol I can only hope that one day I can be as good as you and as nice and sweet and how everyone likes you. You're the BEST!" She seemed to shout as everything flooded from her lips. She covered her mouth with her hands out of surprise and turned a crimson red.

"HAHA!" Yamamoto laughed, "I'm not that great." He smiled down at her and took her hand. He leaned towards her putting his lips to her ear. "I like you, too. And I think you're the Best, and just as many people like you as they like me. Also, you're an amazing player, when you focus, and you grow every day." He added pulling away from the girl.

She didn't know how to respond at first. Then she jumped up hugging Yamamoto with a big smile on her face.

"Do you really think that?" she asked happily,

Yamamoto nodded, "So will you be my little swallow?" he asked again hoping for the right answer.

Except she didn't answer, she jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before smiling back at him. Yamamoto was dazed for a moment as he registered what happened. When he realized it he laughed, scooping her back and returned the favor with a long passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed I thought the other one lacked a little romance to i decided to add the epilogue for other who left a little lacking.<p> 


End file.
